


Make you mine

by BlueFlameBird



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Hal is an orange lantern, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, and very jealous, porn with a little plot, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal gains an orange lantern ring, and all is good until he gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> its 3 am and i havent slept in three days
> 
> whoops
> 
> porn, pure and simple
> 
> its probably crap but, yea.

“H-Hal?” Barry stammered as Hal pulled him flush against his chest. Said lantern growled, a sound deep in his throat Barry was sure he never heard him make, as he _glared_ at Superman.

Clark faltered, the friendly pat he gave Barry suddenly turning awkward as his hand slipped away, falling limp at his side. The man of steel blinked once, then twice, before looking to Barry for an answer, blue eyes pleading.

Barry simply flushed under the gaze, the feeling of Hal’s arm around his waist, pressing into his back, pressing them chest to chest, flush together, Hal’s warm body making his suit painfully tight and uncomfortable.

Ever since Hal got the orange lantern ring, he has been more…possessive. He glared at anyone who got too close, dragged Barry with him _everywhere_ , yes, even to the bathroom, and wouldn’t let the scarlet speedster out of his sight.

Of course, Barry could just run away and hide before Hal’s brain could even process it. But the thought of that not only seemed rude but…

Well he didn’t want to do it. He enjoyed being the center of Hal’s attention. Hal normally was either away on a lantern mission or flirting with some girl, and even if they were best friends, it was easy for Barry to feel lonely sometimes. Hal was a social butterfly, confident and a natural force wherever he went.

Barry? Barry was entertaining at best. Sometimes, Barry wondered why Hal stuck around. But he couldn’t bring himself to care because at least he had Hal there, and knew he could always count on the lantern.

Except, apparently, when he had the orange ring and was possessed by greed.

Hal growled some more as Clark put his hands up in a sign of surrender, backing away slowly. He looked more confused than afraid, which Barry couldn’t blame him. Hal’s grip got tighter, and Barry choked a bit as Hal literally crushed them together.

“H-Hal. Can’t…breathe…”

Hal’s grip loosened just slightly, his eyes glancing down at him worriedly, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Barry smiled despite himself, Hal always made sure he was alright. Even when oddly possessive. When he nodded, Hal gave him a quick squeeze before promptly dragging him towards the Zeta tubes. Barry wanted to protest, to zip away, but he found himself following, sparing a glance at a worried Clark. Barry gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile as Hal practically wrapped them together again and they were teleported off the Watchtower.

It was only when they were suddenly in Hal’s apartment that Barry came to his senses. He planted his feet firmly in the ground as Hal tried to drag him off again, causing the lantern to turn to him with a questioning and slightly impatient look.

“Hal, where are we going? We were still on duty!”

“Fuck that, I couldn’t stand the way they were around you.” Hal said, though it came out like a growl. Barry resisted the shiver that threatened to lick his spine.

“How, Hal? They were like they normally were. The only thing that’s changed is you. You’re-“

“You’re _mine_!” Hal shouted, making Barry jump. Hal seemed to notice this and he took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry Barry but…I’ve never noticed it before. They’re all so… _friendly_ around you. Too friendly. It makes me mad! You’re mine, mine mine mine. I won’t give you up, not for anyone.”

Barry blushed, looking up at Hal as if he was trying to figure him out. His bright blue eyes were a bit shy, but full of life. Hal wanted nothing more than to hold him and keep him here forever.

The pilot crossed the room slowly, grabbing the cowl of Barry’s costume and pulling it down, running his hand through the blond hair. Barry didn’t fight him, just leaned into his touch.

“You won’t lose me, Hal. You’re my best friend, nothing changes that.”

Hal felt something tug in him. He didn’t want to be best friends he wanted…he wanted _more._ He wanted _Barry._

He growled as the ring flared to light, orange instead of the normal green, and Barry found his arms pinned above his head, slammed against the wall not hard enough to hurt him but enough to make him let out a startled gasp.

“Barry. I want so much _more than that._ ” Hal said in the same voice, and Barry couldn’t stop the shiver this time as it ran through his body.

Hal seemed to notice as he smirked, the orange light fading from Barry’s wrists, replaced by Hal’s hand as the suit disappeared with it, revealing Hal’s jeans, jacket and those mischievous warm brown eyes, soft freckles dotted across his cheeks and nose.

Hal pressed his body against Barry’s pinning him to the door. Barry let out a soft whimper, his body arching to get as much contact with the lantern as he could. Hal eyed him with a guarded expression for a second.

“I-If you want me to stop, if I hurt you in any way, then stop me ok? If you don’t want this, stop me.”

Barry didn’t get a chance to ask what he meant because suddenly Hal’s mouth was pressing against his, insistent, warm, wet and Barry could do nothing but moan and melt into it. He fought against Hal’s grip on his, and Hal released him, pulling back to apologize only for Barry to tangle his fingers in his hair and smash their mouths together. Hal gasped in surprise, and Barry took the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, coaxing the lantern’s tongue with his own.

Barry only had a moment before Hal was moaning again, taking control as he pushed back against Barry’s tongue. Barry whined as he felt his body grow hot, pushing at the jacket on Hal’s shoulders with a sudden need to get it _off_ to get out of this _restraining suit_. His protective cup was tight, and as Hal shrugged out of the jacket, moving to hang it up, Barry popped open his ring, tapping into the speedforce a bit to quickly stuff it away.

Hal was just putting the jacket down when Barry zipped up to him, grabbing him and slamming him against the wall with a thud. Hal let out a gasp, but Barry immediately swallowed it as he pressed their lips together, feeling Hal snake his hands over his hips and kneed the firm muscles of his ass. Barry broke the kiss with a gasp, hips twitching against Hal’s own.

“You’re mine Barry. It’s time to make you mine, to _show_ you that you belong to me.” Hal growled in his ear, nibbling at the lobe before swirling his tongue around it. Barry shuddered with a small vibration, biting back a moan. “I can either do you against the wall, or we can get to the bed, but wherever it is, these clothes need to be off, _now.”_

Barry shuddered again at the demanding tone, tapping into the speedforce again as he zipped them to Hal’s bed. Hal barely blinked at the change of scenery before devouring his mouth again, nibbling on his neck and leaving small love bites as he slipped his hands to Barry’s jeans, popping the button open and pulling out Barry’s cock, nice and hard from their earlier making out. Barry let out a whine, thrusting into Hal’s hand as he gripped the base firmly.

“Shirt, off, now.” Hal growled, giving Barry a particularly rough bite before dropping to his knees. Barry had the shirt off of him in milliseconds, Hal pulling his pants down and off, giving Barry a second to kick everything off and get completely naked, before pushing Barry on the bed and grabbing his cock again, giving a few experimental pumps. Barry moaned, eyes sliding shut as he felt the bed dip with Hal’s weight and suddenly there was a wet lick on the tip of his cock.

His eyes flew open again, hands reaching out to grab Hal’s shoulder as an anchor as he moaned. He barely had any time before Hal was taking him into his mouth, sliding all the way down until his nose hit the blond happy trail at the end. Barry’s entire world whited out because oh fuck Hal’s mouth was wet and warm and he barely recognized the long deep moan he let out.

Hal gave a moan of his own, swallowing a few times before starting a brutal pace, head bobbing back and forth, tongue licking, tasting, massaging at wherever it could. Barry whined as he spread his legs further, hand in Hal’s hair as Hal completely wrecked him. When his hips accidentally chased Hal’s mouth, he expected to be held down, kept in place. But instead Hal just moaned like it was the best thing and sped up, and Barry let out a moan, slowly moving his hips with Hal’s mouth. Hal slowed down, and Barry whined, giving a particularly sharp thrust. Hal moaned again, one hand slipping to the tent in his pants, palming at it, as he sped up again.

Barry got the hint, tugging Hal’s hair as he guided his head at a slightly faster pace, hips meeting it thrust for thrust. He couldn’t really say Hal was blowing him at the moment, because he wasn’t, not with their frantic pace. Barry was facefucking him to put it simple, every wet suck and slip of Hal’s mouth making him moan, writhe, gasp. It wasn’t long until he felt the coil in his gut build. He tugged on Hal’s hair, trying to slow him down.

“H-Hal…I’m gonna-“

Hal moaned, eyes meeting his as he suddenly took him all the way down, cheeks hollowing and Barry was just gone. He shouted, emptying in Hal’s mouth, feeling as the lantern swallowed it all down. Barry whined from sensitivity and Hal slid off with a pop, licking his now red lips.

Barry pulled him up for a kiss, moaning as he tasted himself on Hal’s tongue, cock twitching with interest and oh God he was already getting hard again.

Hal pulled back, Barry whining at the loss but Hal just chuckled, getting rid of his own clothes. Once that was done, he pushed Barry back on the bed, settling between his legs.

“I’m going to make you mine Barry. Mine, no one else can have you.”

Barry let the shudder run freely through him, reaching up and cupping Hal’s face in his palm. “Only if you can be mine.”

Hal moaned like it was the best thing he’s ever heard, leaning down and crashing their lips together, gasping. “All yours, no one else. You should know I don’t like to share my stuff.”

Barry groaned as Hal’s finger somehow eased inside of him, slick. He didn’t have time to think about when Hal had time to grab the lube because he was suddenly gently pumping the digit in and out, curving it just so so it brushed his prostate. Barry let out a moan, hips thrusting against the finger, wanting more. It wasn’t enough.

“Hal…”

“Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers for me. Do you get this desperate with everyone?”

Barry just moaned, hips trying to bury the finger inside of him, but Hal just pulled it out until only the tip was in. “Tell me.”

“Only you.” Barry gasped out, back arching, trying to get the finger back in. “Please Hal, God, I need…I need-“

Hal cut him off with a kiss, and suddenly there were two fingers easing into him, gently moving in and out and scissoring him. Barry squirmed at the slight stretch, but it wasn’t painful. Hal curved his fingers and suddenly Barry’s back was off the bed, fingers digging into Hal’s shoulder.

“God- fuck! Hal!”

“You look so good like this, Bear. Ugh and you taste even better.”

Barry whined, shaking as Hal massaged his prostate vigorously. Hal pulled his fingers out and Barry gave an impatient sob, which was silenced by a chaste kiss. There was a popping sound and afterwards three fingers were slipping in. Barry hissed in pain, and Hal kissed him, gently and slowly moving his fingers until the pain subsided and all Barry could do was shake from the pleasure.

Barry knew he could come from this alone. But he didn’t want to, he wanted, he _needed…_

“Hal, please. I need you. I need you inside of me.” Barry gasped, hips twitching at a particularly hard rub.

“You want me to claim you Barry? You want to be mine?” Hal growled, nipping at his ear. Barry keened, whining and squirming.

“Please. Fuck, please Hal. Fuck me. I want to be yours.”

Hal moaned, giving one more twist of his fingers before removing them. Barry bit back the whine as he watched Hal slick himself up, hovering over Barry. Barry reached up, needing to feel Hal’s lips against his. They shared a kiss, mingling with tongue, teeth nipping at lips, before Barry pulled back, resting his forehead against Hal’s.

“Fuck me.”

That was all the permission Hal needed before he was easing himself in, both of them moaning at the feeling of Barry being stretched open, Hal slipping all the way inside. He paused, panting as he waited for Barry to adjust.

Barry rolled his hips under him, beckoning him to move. Hal looked down at him, eyes fond and Barry had to lean up to kiss him. Hal started a gentle rhythm, giving Barry a chance to adjust until the moans were of pure pleasure. With a little angling, he knew he found Barry’s prostate with the way he clenched round him, body vibrating.

Hal started a brutal rhythm then, grunting and growling as Barry arched into him, trying to get him to go deeper, faster, harder. The sound of flesh pounding against flesh was obscene to Barry’s ears and he blushed at the sight he must’ve made, all open and whining under Hal, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Hal grabbed a fistful of blond hair and pressed their mouths together, swallowing Barry’s whines. “Say it, say that your mine.”

“Fuck, I’m yours, I’m yours. I’m yours. Ah- Hal, fuck faster.”

Hal obeyed, speeding up as he bit along Barry’s shoulders and neck, growling “mine, mine mine” into his skin.

Barry was moaning, and it took him a minute to realize he was moaning Hal’s name. The heat in his gut increased, and it wasn’t until Hal wrapped a hand around his neglected cock that he was gone, moaning as he spilled between them, vibrating uncontrollably.

He distinctly heard Hal moan before his hips stuttered and he spilled inside of him, riding them both through it.

Hal leaned down, giving Barry a sweet kiss, muttering a soft “mine” before resting his head on the speedsters shoulder. Barry tiredly ran a hand through his hair, smiling.

“Yours.”

Hal peeked up at him and grinned, all bright and teeth and Barry couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him.

After a moment, they both calmed down enough for the atmosphere to be lazy and satisfied, but enough so Hal had the energy to pull out of him and cuddle into Barry’s side. After a moment of silence Barry asked.

“So, when are we going to talk about the fact you were jealous over Superman saying hi to me?”

Hal groaned, burying his face in Barry’s shoulder, “never.”

Barry laughed.


End file.
